Forever is Tomorrow
by yaoi-productions-19
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are suspected for treason and Lady hokage has sent them into isolation for two years! Will an old friendship rekindle it's vows? Or will things start into war? Mpreg NaruSasu. PG-13 just in case. Part one of two
1. Chapter 1: Growing affections

**Disclaimer**-- I don't own Naruto in any shape or form. And if I did, would I be here? Probably not…

**What I do own:--** The song at the end, this story and account, as well as the "surprise" at the end…0.o What could it be?! Lol…

**Warnings: **hard yaoi, OOC, OC, and Mpreg. No likes, no reads!

Okay, this is my first so don't eat me! Its mpreg so don't kill me entirely… I enjoy these sort of things… Please review. No flamers, please! Thank you. Enjoy!

**-.-.Chapter one.-.-**

**Growing affections**

They kept it secret from each other and the world. They wanted to stay in the laziest moments together forever. Naruto wanted to hold Sasuke close when he was wounded. Sasuke wanted to bandage up Naruto's cuts that the kunai had caused. They secretly cared, longed, and wanted each other since their genin days. Now, four years later, they stood, face to face. Sasuke had finally gave into coming back to the village with Naruto…

The day they came into the village, they were immediately summoned to the Hokage's tower and had to give an explanation to Lady Tsunade. "Where were you, Naruto?! And you, Sasuke?! What the hell were you both thinking?!"

"Aw! C'mon, Baa-Chan! Its not like we were committing treason or buggery or anything!" Naruto defended them, both, getting in front of Sasuke and spreading out his arms so no one could get to Sasuke. Sasuke, for some odd reason, felt weak with Naruto acting so… dominate and protective.

"Actually, Sasuke committed treason by leaving the village to join an evil force." Tsunade tried to explain. "No, he didn't! If he had lead a coup of the Sound ninja and Sasuke was leader and killed us and you, then it would be treason…" Naruto explained. Tsunade glared at him. Man, he put up an argument!

Naruto glared back. She shook her head. "Fine… but what were you thinking, Sasuke? That horrid man can't give you power! You need to learn it on your own.! Now do you '_understand_'?" Sasuke nodded. It was true. He was used as a fuck doll to Orochimaru and was given no power except the power to feel totally smutty.

"And Naruto! I _never_ gave you permission to leave this village!" She scolded Naruto more harshly than Sasuke. Naruto bowed. "A thousand apologizes, milady." Sasuke was shocked at his politeness. Who much had he _changed_ from the knucklehead ninja he knew four years back? Lady Tsunade's expression turns soft as she ordered Shizune, whom had been their the whole time, to take Sasuke to the emergency room to be "checked ".

She obeyed orders and took Sasuke away; Naruto and Tsunade left in the room. She got up and walked around her desk. "You may apologize for the-" Tsunade was startled by Naruto quickly bowing on the floor. "Please, Baa-Chan! Don't punish him! I'll give my life for his-"

"Wait! Hold the phone! I was never talking about punishing anybody! And- you love him…" Tsunade smiled. He was just like Nawaki. (her little brother) Naruto rose his head. "W-What gives you such a theory?! " Naruto stuttered. It was true and he wanted her to back off.

Tsunade knelled by him. "If you do, say so! I support gays, believe it or not…" Naruto looked up. "Good for you…" Tsunade smiled. "My deceased baby brother was gay and I'm bisexual. Did you not know that, Naruto?" He shook his head. Tsunade pulled him up off the floor. "And I think I can help you two…"

…_**Two days later…**_

Naruto had went to the hospital to see Sasuke. Apparently, Orochimaru _had_ given him something and he was in the hospital, undergoing tests and a twenty-four hour diagnosis to rid it. Naruto had worried about the raven. That and he'd have to be with the son of a bitch for over two years in isolation for punishment. (Not really. Its for the plot of the story…)They were leaving that day.

Naruto walked into the waiting room and saw Sasuke sitting in a chair, talking, laughing and playing with a little girl whom had cancer. The girl glanced at Naruto and blushed. Naruto smiled and waved. And by the look on her face, she looked like she was about to pass out. (reminds me of me…)

Sasuke looked up. He looked pale and his facial features and entire body was gaunt. His, once tight fitting clothes hung loosely on his shoulders and hips. His body once hugged the clothing; now they hugged the floor! (metaphor saying they don't fit anymore, btw.) Naruto went to him.

"Well, now. Don't you look healthy! I'm jealous!" He teased. Sasuke smiled. In his Sound clothing, he looked fit and strong. Now, he looked so wimpy. "Well, at lest I don't fatten myself with ramen, Dobe!" Sasuke teased back. Kakashi stood in the doorway of the waiting room. "Time to go!" He said, not once looking up from his book.

Sasuke bowed to Kakashi. He was heading over, but then a tug at his shirt stopped him. "Sasuke-Chan? Where are you going?" Sasuke looked down at her. Her blue eyes and orange hair drew Sasuke in. He bent down and gave her a hug. "I'll write to you every day, Kinki-Chan. I promise."

She started to whimper. "Don't leave! I don't want you to!" She had tears in her eyes. Naruto noticed Sasuke had them, too. Sasuke got up, carrying her in his arms. Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't strong enough at the moment to be handling the young cancer patient.

"I'd like you to meet some one, Kin-Chan. This is my best friend, Naruto." Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto. The girl blushed. Naruto shook her hand. "He wants to become Hokage too." Sasuke said, matter-of-factly. Her face lit up. "Really, really?!" She giggled.

"Really, really." Naruto smiled. Kinki's tears faded. Sasuke let her down. Kinki still looked up at Sasuke, longingly. Sasuke smiled once more and crouched down to her level; Sasuke spread out his arms and hugged the little girl. It made Naruto happy to see that.

When they departed the hospital, Naruto glanced at Sasuke, whom had tears running down his cheeks. Naruto smirked. "You okay, Teme?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "Just…never you mind, Usurontonkachi!!" Naruto put his hands up, as if to surrender.

They had their stuff packed and they were headed out to a deserted area outside the gates of Konohagakure with Kakashi-sensei leading them to the abandoned house. It had three, visible, windows, a white paint job, a fence, garden, a lake behind it, and McDonalds! Naw, it didn't. But that would be funny. Instead of McDonalds, it had a porch swing and gave a good view of the west for sunset watching.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "It's practically like my grandmother's house! How I hated her!" Sasuke stomped his foot. Naruto's eye twitch simply because he could imagine Sasuke in a French maid outfit serving him ramen and giving him lap dances on the porch swing. Never mind. To him that sounded kind of nice.

Sasuke sighed. He walked up to the fence and reached for the gate. He opened it and went in the yard. "So. What kind of old lady did you have to bribe to get this house?" Naruto teased. Kakashi smacked him. "Its always been here, Naruto!" He scolded. Sasuke smirked at the blond.

Sasuke walked into the house and dropped his stuff on the tatami floor. He took his shoes off at the doorway and stepped inside, Kakashi and Naruto not too far behind. Sasuke eyed everything. It was clean, a very nice home, being it was for isolation, that is. Why is that, he wondered. The only thing he really didn't like about it was that he was with Naruto for over two years here. Not as if it was bad to him.

Naruto hated it. It wasn't like his home back in the village. And was probably a good thing. Kakashi smiled. "Well, I'll drop by every month to deliver the food. You have enough for seventeen people in here. And don't try to escape. Its locked from the outside, and only I can undo the jutsu! Have fun!" And like that, Naruto and Sasuke were left. …For two years…

…_**About a month later…**_

Sasuke would vacuum, clean and love the perfect little "cottage", as Iruka called it when he visited. He was content in it, he would say. He would meditate, cook, clean, sleep, and just keep himself busy around the house to find his happy place. Yes he has one…

Naruto would sit around watching television, sleep, and tend to the yard. He was, almost, the husband everyone expected him to be. Not the key word: "almost". He was more helpful than Sasuke had ever dreamed! He'd pick up after himself without being asked, he was polite, and he made breakfast every morning. How much really _had_ the Dobe changed?!

The next few days really had Sasuke puzzled. Naruto was uber clingy to him and wouldn't back off. Sasuke would be cleaning and Naruto would stand in the doorway and watch him, talk to him. He was really getting on Sasuke's nerves!

It was a hot summer day, three weeks after Naruto had become clingy to him and the air conditioner was broken. How convenient! Naruto had tried to fix it and when Kakashi came over, he would ask for help with it. They'd worked on it for days and nothing worked.


	2. Chapter 2: Daisuki

**NOTE TO THOSE WHOM STAYED WITH ME ON THIS STORY SO FAR!: **I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me on this story since it totally sucks and I hope you stay 'till the end! Something happened on the first chapter posted and can't get it back, so this chapter may be a little rushed. But just stick with me here, 'kay? I know most people don't like OC, but the character is adorable. You'll warm up to it, I promise. Enjoy the rest of the story! D And sorry for putting "Hard Yaoi" at the beginning in the of the first chapter. It's just yaoi, but enjoy it anyway. I'm still trying to get better with the yaoi thing. (Writing it, I mean…)And this is for all the people whom commented, liked, and wanted me to continue on this! Thanks!

**Chapter two**

**The beginning of…**

The days had passed and they couldn't do shit to the air conditioner. Sasuke was getting ticked! 

Sasuke and Iruka would sit in the kitchen and talk while Naruto and Kakashi tried to "fix" the son of a bitch. Sasuke was quiet, however, this time. Iruka wondered, but he didn't ask. "Iruka…" Sasuke said. Iruka was startled by his voice . "Yes?" Sasuke looked down at the tea cup on the table. "I'm sorta confused." He confessed like it was the hardest thing in the world. "Why?" He asked, go in to the whole psychiatrist theme. Sasuke shrugged. He looked out into the living room and saw Naruto greasing his hands. "I-I…What if… there's another one he's thinking of… Maybe he's in love? I'd feel like a fool… What would I do then?" 

Iruka took a sip of the tea. "Well. You love can't be denied. The truth will set you straight. Just tell him…" Sasuke sneered at Iruka. "That sucks!" Iruka cocked an eyebrow. "And what do you, possibly, know about love?! You'd pin him against a wall, pull out chidori and demand sex!" Sasuke blushed at the thought. He slouched his shoulders. "Maybe you're right. I'm not cut out for love…" Iruka suddenly whished he'd be able to take back his words. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I should be more sensitive. Forgive me?" 

Sasuke nodded. Iruka patted his hands. "Love will assume its place. You'll have to wait. But it's worth waiting for." Iruka winked, and then averted his gaze to Kakashi. He moaned. Sasuke laughed. Iruka joined in. 

"Oi, Kakashi!" Naruto asked rather loudly. Kakashi sighed. "Yes? -Screwdriver!-" Naruto handed him the tool and continued back up on the conversation. "Any love-making tips?" He wiggled his eyebrows at the question. Kakashi blushed. "A few… Wait! No! You're way too young to be asking that from me! Believe me!" Kakashi laughed. Naruto pouted a little. He was right though. "Besides, you don't want to kill him, do you? You both were brought here to _increase_ the village population, not _decrease_ it!" 

Naruto wanted to punch him… He really wanted to know what made Sasuke tick, horny and everything in between on the subject. 

After Kakashi and Iruka left, still getting no where on fixing the air conditioner, Sasuke groaned. "I'm going swimming!" He stripped in front of Naruto, not caring if the Dobe looked or noticed, he was too hot to care! He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked outside. Naruto stared at the spot were Sasuke was in the nude. Naruto went into the bathroom, got a towel and undressed. He wrapped the towel on his waist and ran after Sasuke. He was going to seduce Sasuke… he had to!

He saw Sasuke swimming, gracefully, in the water. He was drawn to the spot Sasuke was. So drawn, that Naruto hadn't figures out how he'd gotten there. Sasuke spotted Naruto. He smiled and dove underneath. Naruto then started to worry where he'd gone and was relieved when he appeared. Naruto got into the water then threw his towel in the sand. He swam, clumsily, to Sasuke. When he's gotten to Sasuke, he was so embarrassed for some reason. "Um, hey? Sasuke?" He started. He looked up at Sasuke's wet face and blushed. '_C'mon! Say it!' _Naruto screamed at himself, in his head.

Sasuke floated near Naruto and put his legs around his waist , his arms around his neck. Sasuke looked into his eyes. There he saw the man he knew. Their faces came closer, their breath became heavier. "I-I want you…" Naruto said, his lips on Sasuke's as he spoke. Sasuke nodded. "Then… take me…" He said, willingly. Naruto smiled and he kissed Sasuke, full on. Sasuke was a little surprised, but then, he closed his eyes and gave his share. Naruto licked Sasuke's lower lip, begging to be let in, like a puppy on a winter night. (0.o Odd simile!) He gave in. Sasuke had tears running down his cheeks. He'd never pictured it like this! So beautiful, so romantic! 

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist as they floated there. Thankfully, it was only them on the lake. It would be so embarrassing if anybody else saw. Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Wanna take this inside?" Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. "Y-You mean…" he put his pointer fingers together. Naruto smiled, sympathetically. "If you don't want to, I can understand, considering what that bastard did to you!" Sasuke suddenly felt guilty that that happened. Sasuke let a single tear run down his cheek. Naruto pressed on it, lightly. "You can't rape the willing…" Sasuke smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Aishiteru

**Yaoi-productions-19 speaks!!: **Okay! I don't know what'll happen _this _time to the story!! Lol! The first chapter wouldn't edit what I wanted! The second chapter I didn't want everything to be underlined!! Mad… I'll stop being bitchy…Oh well… Just as long as that doesn't throw you off from the plot, I'm fine with it. I hope you liked the last chapter as much as I did! This chapter is more intense and it'll be longer. Major OOC for this chapter on… If I get more people to read this and like it, I _**might **_make a sequel. I don't know yet! It depends I guess. Thanks for your support and kindness toward me and my story. Enjoy chappie three! Peace out!!

**Chapter Three**

**Aishiteru…**

They hadn't made it to the bedroom without attacking each other on the couch. They kissed. They weren't the tender and sweet ones you'd get from your lover, but hard, rough, and intoxicating. Naruto laid Sasuke down on the couch and straddled his hips; he positioned Sasuke's legs astride. Naruto was about to head inside, but then he interrupted himself. "We're gonna need lube." He got up and walked to a cabinet and pulled it out.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "And how long was that there?" Naruto shrugged. He put some in his hand and rubbed it on his manhood. He smiled. The lubricant had a little touch that Naruto had added to it: a powder Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and a few other scientist/ medical ninja had developed to make men pregnant. And he had added it to the lube! And Sasuke had no clue.

How the lube worked was that once you were inside it made most of your chakra into a uterus and the moment the two people came, the powder would create a hormone, go to the "uterus" and make a womb and fetus, thus making the other man pregnant. It was tested and it succeeded with promising results. (If you remember back in the first chapter, Tsunade said she could "help him out". And if you were wondering that's what it was.) Naruto positioned himself the way he was before and continued the process.

He kissed Sasuke as he put in three fingers at a time into his uke. Sasuke moaned and kissed back. (He wasn't stretched out, if you know what I mean. Orochimaru-sama wasn't big enough there and barely made his entrance any bigger. .. Teehee) Naruto's fingers went in then out again, causing Sasuke to buck his hips, with pleasure. Naruto then positioned himself to Sasuke. He went in, slowly. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned loudly. Naruto went in. He went out; no matter what he did, the smallest of movements to the hard, fast ones, Sasuke took much pleasure. Then, they had both reached their climax. They came, together.

--

It was, now four-thirty in the AM, and they weren't tired worth shit. Naruto hadn't gotten out and rammed Sasuke every now and again. Sasuke took it gladly, purposely provoking Naruto to do it. Sasuke watch Naruto look at him. "You wanna play Guitar Hero II?" Sasuke asked, randomly. A smile reached Naruto's mouth. "Hell yeah!" Naruto pulled out with the most odd of noises. Sasuke got up, gently.

He sat up, but it had hurt. Naruto handed Sasuke the wireless, since he was too far away from the PS2. They played and sang, horribly, but the way, until Kakashi and Iruka were expected. They got dressed and shared the moment they had left before Iruka and Kakashi were there. Sasuke leaned against the balcony in the only bedroom in the house watching the sun rise. Naruto had startled him by wrapping his arms around his waist. "Thank you. For loving me. Your one of the first people to. Well, besides Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade-baa-Chan, and our other friends." Naruto whispered, kissing Sasuke's earlobe. Sasuke nodded. "You too. I love you Naruto. More than anybody else in this world." Sasuke felt Naruto's hands go up his shirt. They were warm.

Naruto focused his chakra on Sasuke's abdomen. It was a trick Sakura had taught him a few months back, before he had gotten Sasuke to come home. He felt a small shifting motion in the womb he created with the lubricant. He smiled. '_Success!_' He cheered in his head. Just then, they heard a knock on the door. "They're here." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded. He helped Sasuke down the stairs and into the kitchen. Naruto answered the door and let the two elder men in.

"Iruka-senpai! Good morning!" Sasuke greeted, pouring some tea into a cup for him. " Good morning, Sasuke-kun! My you're happy today. Naruto glanced at Sasuke from the living room as Kakashi and he started working on the air conditioner. "Kakashi. We might as well do it right, this time!" Naruto said, trying to drop a hint to him. Kakashi blushed. "Uh… no we can't…" Naruto threw him an evil stare. "What?!" He whispered, loudly. Kakashi smacked him. "We screwed it up too much!" Naruto and Kakashi had a stare down, then a girl fight.

Iruka and Sasuke heard a crash in the living room. They got up and saw their two bakas wrestling . Naruto had Kakashi pinned and was winning. Sasuke quickly got down on the floor and slammed his hand on the floor three times. He then got up, once it was confirmed that Naruto had won and took his wrist. "Winner!" Then a sharp pain hit Sasuke's abdomen and behind. His legs went numb and he collapsed on Naruto, almost knocking him over.

Iruka went to them both. "Sasuke! Are you okay?!" Iruka laid Sasuke on the couch. Naruto knelled down by him. "I'm sorry, Sasuke!" He whimpered, as if he caused it by shoving a large tree branch up his newly raw ass. Sasuke laughed through pain. "Don't be. It's not like you caused it." Naruto wished he could believe that. He really did. "So it worked, huh?" Iruka whispered to him self. Sasuke had heard, though. "What worked? What's going on?" He asked, sitting up. Iruka wished he hadn't said that. "Nothing! We should get you up to the bedroom. You need rest." Naruto picked him up as Kakashi had said that.

Naruto brought him upstairs and laid him on the bed. "What's going on!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto shrugged then fled the room. He met up with Iruka and Kakashi and they hugged him. "We did it!" Iruka said, quietly. Kakashi ruffled his hair. "Has it been confirmed?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. "Its moving and getting used to Sasuke. In nine months…"

"Um… Naruto?" Kakashi's face paled as he saw a figure. "No, Kakashi, let the _BAKA_ continue!" Sasuke's voice sounded in the room. Naruto froze. Iruka turned Naruto to face Sasuke. Sasuke looked like he could kill Naruto. Sasuke's face looked hurt, also. He had tears in his eyes. "Why?" He mouthed. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke took it back forcefully. It hurt his shoulder, but he didn't care. For his heart hurt worse than his shoulder.

"Why?!" He asked, his voice breaking up from all the held-back emotion. Naruto wanted to tell him that he wanted a real family, but then Sasuke would yell that it was a lie. But he took a chance. "Because…I wanted a family. It was a good opportunity. And I took it." He waited to hear what Sasuke had to say. Sasuke shook his head and walked out. At that point, Naruto knew: Sasuke had finally hit the breaking point. After all these years, he'd finally hit the breaking point…

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4: you wanted the truth

**Da Yaoi-Chan speaks! (again):** Okay. I've had nine reviews asking me to update and that's what I'm doing! So far I haven't gotten flamers and I'm happy for the fact. I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story! And thanks again for sticking around! I love you guys!

**Chapter four**

**You wanted the truth…**

It was hours before Kakashi and Iruka had left and Sasuke was up in his room. He was curled in a ball, hugging an overstuffed pillow and crying into it. It had hit him hard that Naruto had done that to him. He's given the Baka love, support and his virginity. Only in the end to be betrayed. He heard the door open, then close gently. He felt a presence on the bed next to him.

"Kakashi and Iruka left…" The voice came. Sasuke glared at the wall. "Leave. I don't wish to speak with you now." Naruto sighed. "How long do I have to wait? Do I need an appointment, now to speak with by sweet heart?" Sasuke swung around and slapped Naruto across the face. "Don't you EVER say that again!!"

Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. He looked mean. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Sasuke started to cry again. He fell in Naruto's arms and cried. "Why are you beating yourself up for this? Its just a child." Sasuke countered him. "Why'd you do it?" He asked. Naruto shrugged. "It's just. I wanted a real family. I wanted to be the father my dad wasn't. I want to care for something. And… I wanted you to carry it. I love you. And when I that I mean it! You are the one I've wanted to grow old with since our academy days. Don't you understand?" He explained in the sweetest of voice. Sasuke nodded.

He got on Naruto's lap and let the taller rock him back and forth. He nodded. "Why didn't you just ask me?" Sasuke asked, a few seconds into the silence. Naruto shrugged. "You would've said 'no'." He suggested. Sasuke shook his head. "I could never say no to you, Naruto. Or if I did, I wouldn't be in your arms and carrying your child." Naruto had a few tears in his eyes. He was glad he'd met Sasuke and coax him to came home. He hugged Sasuke, gratefully. Sasuke sighed. This was going to be a long nine months…

--

It turned into Autumn quickly as the leaves fell onto the green ground. Sasuke was hanging their laundry on the clothes line when Iruka and Kakashi came to visit. Months ago, when the weather started to cool down, they said screw it to the air conditioner and threw it out. Iruka went to Sasuke on the other side of the house with a package under his arm. "Gu-tenmorugen, Sasuke-chan!" He called out. (Gu-tenmorugen means Good morning…) Sasuke looked up. "Asa, Iruka-senpai!"

Iruka hugged him and set down the package. "Need help?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head. Iruka shrugged. He bent down and started to open the package. Sasuke caught attention to this and knelt beside him. "What's in there?" He asked.

Iruka smiled. "Just some old kimono I felt like getting rid of. I had no place to take them, but then you came to mind!" Sasuke smiled as the package was now open. The package contained ten kimono with five different colored obi: three for spring five for winter, one for autumn and fall and one for summer and the obi were red, brown, and yellow. He picked one up and put it to his body. Iruka looked at him. "What'ya think?" Sasuke asked, standing. Iruka took an obi out and put it up to Sasuke's waist and stomach. "Perfect! They'll fit!"

Sasuke smiled down at the leaf kimono and yellow obi. Iruka and he went inside to try it on. They went up into his and Naruto's bedroom. Sasuke go out of the old gray kimono he had packed and got into the one Iruka had offered. Iruka put on the obi and turned Sasuke to face the mirror. He put his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"There now. Don't you look like the little wife?" Iruka said. Sasuke smiled. He'd always wanted a women's kimono. (0.o) Sasuke said, "You have exceptional taste, sensei!" Iruka smiled. " I have an uchiwa and sensu at the house. I'll bring them tomorrow." Sasuke nodded. He stepped away from the mirror and walked out of the room. Iruka chased after him. "Where're you going?" He asked, standing by his side. Sasuke smiled. "I'm showing Naruto."

They walked down the steps and into the living room. Naruto saw Sasuke and smiled. "You got Iruka's kimono, eh, Sasuke?" Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded. Naruto walked to him and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. He put his body to Sasuke's and says, "Our child is getting big." Sasuke nodded. "I think is a boy…" He kissed Naruto's lips. "Good. I've always wanted a son."

Iruka and Kakashi watched them talk. "Sounds like us when we had Soharu." Kakashi smiled. Iruka smiled, remembering their baby boy back at the village. (Moegi is watching him, btw) Sasuke turned and saw the two older men watch them. "What?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shrugged. "It's about time we leave anyway." Iruka said. "Oh, so soon?" Sasuke asked, somewhat disappointed. Kakashi nodded. "We just came to drop off the food and Iruka tagged along so he could give you the kimono and obi."

They bid them goodbye and unpacked the food. Inside was enough to last for months and letters for them both. They unpacked the food, put it away, and read the letters. Apparently, word got out about them being together and having a child. Naruto laughed at what Lee had written. "It says' I hope you come back as youthful as you were the last time I saw you'." Sasuke smiled. "It sounds like a cheesy pick-up line!" Sasuke had read all of his letters and was about to head up to bed when Naruto said, "Sasuke, you have another! It was in my stack." Sasuke looked at the envelope in which contained the letter. Come to think of it, he hadn't gotten any sort of reply from Kinki-chan at all.

He grabbed the letter and read it. A wave of shock hit him. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the expression Sasuke wore on his face. "What happened, this time, Sasuke?" He asked, sarcastically. Sasuke ripped up the letter and his body shook. He buried his face in his hands and whimpered. "What happened?" Naruto asked, sitting up straight. He got up and comforted Sasuke as he was now crying. "Tell me what happened." Sasuke looked up at Naruto, tears pouring out. "Kinki-chan has passed away…"

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5:moving on

**Hey yal!: **Okeydokie! So this is chapter five! Whoot! I hope you enjoy! This one's kinda slow and the other ones are somewhat the same. I hope you like this chapter and continue with my story here! This will also tell more about Kinki's and Sasuke's relationship in the story. Thanks again to all my reviewers! You make what it is! We thank you all!

**Chapter five**

**Moving on…**

Sasuke had sent a letter to Tsunade, asking to attend the funeral. Luckily for him, he got to go…

The day of the funeral, Sasuke attended, and was one of the ones front and center. He'd known Kinki ever since she was little. And it is a major loss, now, that one of his first friends is gone. After they buried her under a sakura tree in the sunlight, Sasuke knelt down by the grave. "You were going to be a godmother to my child, Kin-chan. My child would've love you. " Sasuke cried, silently. He recited a poem about to her headstone. 

"God looked around his garden, and found an empty place. He then looked down upon the earth, and saw your tired face. He put his arms around you, and he lifted you to rest. God's garden must be beautiful, he always takes the best. It broke our hearts to lose you, but you didn't go alone. For part of us went with you, the day God called you home." Sasuke was sobbing hopelessly at the end of it. (I'm about to!)

He felt arms around him. "Come, Sasuke-chan. We need to get home." Naruto kissed one of Sasuke's run away tears and they bid good bye to the site. Sasuke didn't want to leave; he'd done that enough in her life, enough, already. And now he had to, during her death as well. 

As Naruto and Sasuke walked home, Naruto tried to strike up a conversation. "How did you know her, anyway?" It was the wrong subject for the moment, but curiosity killed the Baka and he wasn't any exception. Sasuke smiled through the dried tears on his face. "When her mother was in labour, my mother and I had delivered her. We became close friends over the years. I'll miss her so much." Naruto kissed Sasuke's part. "I know, Sasuke. You don't have to tell me twice."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's seven month old belly and hummed. They stopped in the middle of the trail to comfort the other. Life was hard, Sasuke knew that much. Especially when a loved one is taken. Naruto wished he could've gotten to know her more. She seemed like a good kid. They basked in the November sun and then got on their way. 

--

It was turning cold outside as the snow fell lightly on the ground. Kakashi, Iruka, Soharu, their son, Naruto and Sasuke sat around the dinning room table for Thanksgiving. Soharu had to have been the cutest baby Sasuke had ever seen. (Next to Kinki-chan, whom still remained with his memories) He had brown hair, green eyes, part of the sharing an Kakashi had, and the strength of them both put together. 

Naruto and Kakashi lead in prayer, Sasuke and Iruka had made the food, (gawd their so total ukes in here aren't they? Teehee) and Soharu had been the life of the party! It wasn't an average Thanksgiving day, but it was something. And at least they were thankful! I wasn't that long of a party: all they did was chat, eat, and deliver what they had to to them. It was interesting, one might say. The other, maybe not so. 

Iruka had delivered more kimono and letters to them, once more. They left, shortly afterward. Sasuke sat on the couch beside Naruto and they watched the fire flicker and crackle. Sasuke smiled as Naruto handed him letters. They read in silence and put them away afterwards. "Sasuke-chan. We'll need to pick out godparents for the baby." Naruto smiled, rubbing Sasuke's swollen abdomen. The baby kicked. Sasuke winced in pin. "This thing'll kick me black and blue on the inside." Sasuke groaned. 

Naruto smiled. "I was thinking Sakura and Neji. You?" Sasuke tapped his chin. "I was thinking Temari and Chouji." Naruto smiled. He had a solution. "How about Temari and Neji? Deal?" Sasuke smiled. "Deal!" They kissed on it. (Can you feel the love?) Then a knock at the door came. Naruto broke the kiss and answered the door. Sasuke adjusted his kimono and got up to bow at their visitor. It was Kakashi. "Kaka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke bowed. "Would you like some sake?" he asked. Kakashi told Sasuke no and turned his attention to Naruto. He pulled him into the kitchen.

"We have a problem!" He said, scared in a way. "Why? What's the matter?" Naruto asked, feeling Kakashi's fear. "Orochimaru has come back!" Naruto's mouth opened and his eyes widened. "No… he can't be…" Naruto stuttered. Kakashi shook. "Sasuke will have to be guarded twenty-four seven, Naruto! Iruka and I are moving in with you guys in a couple of days. We have to protect him." Naruto looked at Sasuke sitting on the couch, waiting for them to be done. (Sasuke seems like a very respective wife, ne?)

Kakashi walked out without hearing Naruto's refusal. He was about to say that he could handle it and they didn't have to come there. Sasuke watched Naruto sit down . "You seem tense, Koi. Let me fix that." Sasuke walked over to him and started to rub his back. Naruto was dazed as Sasuke did this to him. Naruto leaned his head back and kissed Sasuke passionately. Naruto enjoyed getting his back rubbed, especially when Sasuke's delicate hands were doing the work.

Naruto forgot about Orochimaru for that instant and concentrated on the way Sasuke was seducing him. Naruto turned and brought Sasuke to his lap. They kissed and hugged and moaned, until they got sick of waiting and they took off their clothes and laid by the fireside. They covered their naked bodies with the winter kimono Sasuke, once, had on. They used the obi for a pillow and they turned the lights off.

They laid by the fireside till dawn broke out. Naruto's hands explored Sasuke's stomach as he could feel the heartbeat and kick of their unborn child. Sasuke smiled. "Good morning to the both of you." He whispered. "Shh…head back to sleep. You need it know more than ever." It was true, what Naruto had said. He was in his second trimester and needed sleep and food, to keep their child alive and Sasuke from going insane. "Let me do what I want, Baka! I want to be awake!" Naruto didn't say anything; a few minutes after he'd stated that, he fell asleep. Naruto held his laughter back, from his uke.

Naruto heard a knocking at the door. He'd put on his pants and answered it. It was Lady Tsunade. "Baa-chan?! What the fuck?" Tsunade came in. She knelt by Sasuke. "How long has it been since he was impregnated?" Naruto shrugged. "Uh, over seven months… why?" Tsunade sighed. "We might have to pressure Sasuke into early labour." Naruto wanted to yell no to her, but he really had no choice but to obey her wishes. "When?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sighed. "A soon as he wakes up."

Naruto then asked, "Why?" 

**Yaoi-productions-19: So, What'ya think so far? Interesting, boring? If you want me to update soon and/or make a sequel, review and vote on the sequel! I thank you for sticking with me, for the thousandth time. I'm grateful for you all! Peace out, my homie skillets!**

**And also, say a prayer for our men and women in uniform tonight. The poem that Sasuke recited made me think of my uncles whom have passed these past years, thanks to G. W. Bush. Thanks, you asshole! VOTE OBAMA! I also give my sympathy to all whom have lost someone to the war. Yes this is random, but it needs to be said. And say thank you to the people who fight for us. God bless you all.**

**-Yaoi-chan! 3**


	6. Chapter 6:Life begins with love

**Yaoi-chan tiem!:** I thank you all for the supportive reviews and encouragement toward the sequel. There will defiantly be one! Thanks yal! You helped a lot!

**Chapter Six**

Tsunade gave Naruto a funny look. "What do you mean 'why'!" She asked. Naruto glared at her. "Sasuke's still developing! Why now!?" Tsunade glared back. "He'll lose blood if action isn't taken! You idiot! Can't you see how gaunt and unhealthy he is?! He hasn't even eaten!" Naruto shook his head, "Sasuke has too! He's very healthy!" Tsunade stood up.

"He is _not!_ He hasn't been eating! And when he has, he's thrown it up! He's bulimic! " Naruto shook his head again. "No! Its not true! And if it was, how do you know?!" Naruto asked. Tsunade sighed. "Iruka has told me. Sasuke confided in him. Haven't you seen him stumble and bruise easily? He's into the habit Orochimaru made him get into so he could be skinny. He took rapid weight loss pills when he was with Orochimaru and was taught over those years that he looks fat!

"Trust me, Naruto. This is a big deal for his body, now, during this pregnancy. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kill himself or the baby." Naruto's face changed from a mad glare to a hurt look. This couldn't be happening! "S-Sasuke…" He felt tears sting his eye. He put on his shirt and his shoes. Tsunade watched him walk out the door and into the cold air.

'_How could you even think to do that to yourself, Sasuke?! That's the stupidest thing someone could ever do!! Especially now! How selfish, Sasuke! How dare you?!'_ Naruto thought, trudging through the snow. He couldn't believe this! Then he stopped. What was _he_ doing? Leaving. Leaving his home and family. He turned around. Leaving was _not_ a priority! Not now…

Once he back at the house, he saw Sasuke and Tsunade on the couch. Sasuke with tears and Tsunade comforting him. Naruto walked over to them. Sasuke looked up and buried his face in his hands. Naruto sighed. "Why?" He seemed to be asking that a lot, lately. "I was forced and now I'm addicted. I can't help it! And now you hate me and our baby will suffer because of me!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. "Look at me!" Sasuke obeyed. "I'm not angry at you! I don't hate you! If you think that, then you're crazy!" Naruto's tear ducts were alive and tears spilled out of his eyes. He hugged Sasuke and sat on the floor, losing his grip on him and fully sitting. Sasuke looked down at him.

He sat on the floor and hugged Naruto, almost knocking them both over. Naruto smiled. "We'll get you help. And the baby will be fine! Right?" Tsunade sighed. "There's a fifty-fifty chance that the baby will be okay." Sasuke started crying harder. Naruto held him tighter and rocked him side-to-side. "And since Iruka and Kakashi will be here, I'm sure it'll be fine!" Tsunade smiled. Naruto rolled his eyes. He knew this was true.

After a while, Tsunade asked, "Early labour or not?" Naruto shook his head. Sasuke agreed. Tsunade sighed. "It'd be much better to have the baby now." Sasuke thought for a second. He looked up at Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes. "She is the doctor, Naruto." Naruto sighed. "I… I want you to be more developed than you are now. You're only seven months and the baby might not make it if it's too soon." Tsunade interrupted. "it's not. It takes less time for men to develop the fetus than the average pregnant female."

Naruto picked up Sasuke and carried him to the stairs. "Can we think about it, Baa-chan?" Tsunade nodded and got up. "I'll be back tomorrow. Think about it thoroughly! I want a for-sure answer!" She then left…

--

Naruto sat on the roof. It was cold, but he had to think. Sasuke wanted to go through with it and not wait. Naruto wanted to have an old fashioned delivery at the house. Naruto decided to let Sasuke choose, since he had to carry the fetus. Naruto took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up. Jiraiya had gotten him into it when they trained together. He'd smoked out side to avoid harming Sasuke and the fetus.

Naruto took a drag and released the warmth into the cold. It was the beginning of winter and it was freezing; almost as cold as the Land of Snow! Naruto shivered. The snow fell gently around, burying the snowmen family that Sasuke and Soharu had built. Naruto looked out at the lake; it wasn't completely frozen over, but close to it.

Sasuke came out and startled Naruto. "Supper's ready." Naruto nodded. He put the butt out and jumped off the roof. He strutted into the house and sat. Sasuke not too far behind, sat across from him. Sasuke had his head down, and Naruto looked away. "I've been thinking…"Sasuke started. Naruto looked at him. "Maybe we should have it here. It'll be easier than to have an escort to the hospital then back. And Iruka, Kakashi, and Soharu are coming tomorrow. They'll be able to help. And you won't be so mad at me, then."

Naruto's expression softened. "W…What'ya mean?" Sasuke said nothing. "I'm bulimic, I'm carrying your child while I'm bulimic, I've been with Orochimaru-sama, I'm foolish, I'm-" "The love of my life! My everything! The mother of my child! The key to my heart! My future!" Naruto banged his hand on the table. "Don't you ever say I hate you for those things! I love you more than my life! Can't you see that I don't hate you for your sins?! There's a lot more than that to me!" Sasuke got up and went to Naruto. He hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

Naruto picked him up and walked up stairs. They laid in the bed for the rest of the night. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked, after he'd stopped crying. Naruto looked at him. "Huh? You need something, baby?" Sasuke nodded.

" May I have some dumplings from the table down stairs?" Naruto smiled. He scooted closer to Sasuke and held him tight. "How many?" Sasuke shrugged. "How ever many is there, I guess." Naruto nodded and went. Sasuke laid on the bed, alone. He patted his stomach. "…I love you…" Sasuke told it. '_Naruto too…_' Sasuke added.

Naruto came back in and sat by him. Sasuke looked at the bowl. Naruto had caught on. "So… you want this, eh?" Naruto held it high above his head. Sasuke reached for it. "Uh uh. You need to give me a kiss before you get it." He said in a mocking tone. Sasuke kissed him then reached for the bowl. He got it and took one out and ate. He sat on Naruto's lap while he ate and let Naruto's warm hand trail up and down his stomach. It kicked. Naruto smiled. "It says hello." Sasuke said, after swallowing.

Naruto went lower on Sasuke's abdomen and felt a heartbeat. Then a kick. "Down there too?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke winced. "Who knows?" Naruto shrugged and kissed Sasuke's neck. Then he felt something warm on the bed. "Sasuke! You're pregnant! Not retarded! Why can't you use the toilet, like everyone else?!" Sasuke said nothing. Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, Sasuke?" Sasuke still said nothing.

Naruto looked at his face. "You okay?" He asked. Sasuke blinked and breathed evenly. "My…water… i-it broke!" Sasuke stuttered. Naruto shrugged. "Oh that's okay! We have more in the fridge…"

"No, Naruto! My water sack broke! The baby is coming!" Naruto's eyes shot open. He laid Sasuke onto the bed. "Take off your obi and kimono! I'll get you a robe." Naruto said. He got into new pant and a muscle tank top; he rummaged through the dresser drawers and found a black robe. He threw it to a now naked Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed towels and a tub of water as he told Sasuke to take deep and even breaths. Sasuke obeyed. "How the hell do you know this shit?!" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled. "Who do ya think delivered Soharu?" Naruto got on the end of the bed and checked Sasuke's spread legs. "Who's it looking?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed. "Good to me!" Sasuke kicked him in the face.

"I mean can you see the head, pervert!?" Naruto shook his head no. "It takes time!" He answered. Sasuke groaned, in both pain and displeasure. Naruto brought Sasuke closer to the edge, so he could see better. "When I tell you to push, do it!" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. "Okay… _Push!_" Sasuke did and breathed evenly afterwards. Naruto shouted it at him again and again. Sasuke was crying at the pain and joy that he was faced with at this point. "I cant…do it!!" Sasuke said, pushing harder. Naruto nodded. "Yes you can! Stay with me!" Sasuke did.

It was hours, like three o'clock A.M., until they were finally getting real progress. "I see the head!" Naruto cried out. "You yelled that seven months ago during intercourse! The baby's?!" Sasuke yelled, obviously stressed. Naruto smiled, "The baby's and yours!" Sasuke kicked his face, again. Naruto yelled to push.

--

"What should we name her?" Naruto asked, sitting by the two most important people in his life, Sasuke and their new baby girl. Sasuke smiled. "How about, Tsuki?" Naruto smiled. "I love it." They sat there and looked at the little pink bundle, whom was yawning and looking around. Naruto gently took her and kissed her nose. "Uzumaki Tsuki." He sighed. Sasuke put his head on Naruto's shoulder and they rested.

--

Tsunade gave them a simple order to move back into the village once spring had came. They jumped at the order and started packing after she was gone. Iruka and Kakashi got the memo and never even planed to come, really.

Once everything was packed, they set out for home, Kakashi, Gai, and Rock Lee helping with bags. (no furniture! Its stupid!) They were welcomed and brought to Naruto's old house. They sat in the living room remembering a year ago when they came here last. Tsuki smiled as she saw ramen posters on the walls. Naruto patted her head. "That's my girl!"

Outside, Orochimaru looked in at them. '_Soon you'll be back with me, Sasuke. And Naruto will be snake food!_' Then he spotted Tsuki. '_And she'll be ours as well, my dear…_'

**Yaoi-chan: The sequel will be where you need to catch everything else! I hope you liked it! Author's note and song coming up next!**


	7. Chapter 7: Teh author's note

**Teh author's note thingy…**

Konichi wa, Minna! Thank you all very much for the supportive reviews and encouragement to continue at each chapter and for the sequel! Also visit me on for more info on the sequel.

This story has been in my head since I developed a secret love for Male Pregnancies. I love NaruSasu Mpreg and have wanted to write this. It was supposed to be a sad story, but then the McDonald's bit came a long and I couldn't ignore it! I made Naruto smoke in the end for reasons you'll get in the sequel. Sasuke is so OOC! Its cute, however, that he gets the tummy and the moodswings. Naruto being pregnant scares me… so you won't find that in the stories that I write… Sorry!

This was dedicated to my best friends whom have told me to keep it up with my writings and I hope you all are cheering me on, even just a little, too. I have two more stories I will be working on as well. I hope you all enjoyed this story and will continue on to the sequel. I'm proud to say I'm a member of this site! Enjoy the song as well! Its by me so it sucks ass! But there's ought to be someone whom likes it… idiot…

..:..Yaoi-productions-19..:..

**The days I'm with you…**

_By Yaoi-chan_

I'll hold you close to me, oh baby my love will show,

As long as I have you the world will always turn.

The sun will always shine, the moon will always glow,

I wanna touch your face, your mind and soul- I want to learn!

The days I'm here in your arms, your presence, your room!

The days that I cried when you left so soon

I wanted to feel the skin-on-skin

But I wanted nothing to do to ruin this moment we're in…

I'm proud of what you do

And I'm glad for the days I'm with you…

I wanted this moment stay. But we both know that that won't happen,

I waited for so long to hear your voice again in my bed.

I'll hold your hand and cater to you last whim,

I love you and mean it with all the words that I've said

The days I'm here in your arms, your presence, your room!

The days that I cried when you left so soon

I wanted to feel the skin-on-skin

But I wanted nothing to do to ruin this moment we're in…

I'm proud of what you do

And I'm glad for the days I'm with you…

I want to stay! Here with you forever!

I've made it clear, I won't stop here till I have you!

I wont hate you and want you to suffer

I won't know what to do with out you!

The days I'm here in your arms, your presence, your room!

The days that I cried when you left so soon

I wanted to feel the skin-on-skin

But I wanted nothing to do to ruin this moment we're in…

I'm proud of what you do

And I'm glad for the days I'm with you…

I'm with you always… I'm glad for those days…

Its love from the first day with you…

_2008 Yaoi-productions-19..._

_(normal pov)_

_Well, that sucked… to tell you the truth it just popped up in my head and BOOM! The shittyness has arrived! Well, see you all down the road! Thanks again to all whom read and liked! _

_Sincerely,_

_Yaoi-productions-19 :D_


End file.
